


You Are My Sunshine

by Hayetegypt



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, I was singing and this sort of happened, I'm so sorry, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, i'm crying while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayetegypt/pseuds/Hayetegypt
Summary: Otabek is running out of time. Yuri knows it. He just wants to make him happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is Otabek and Yuri, but I guess you could swap out their names for any ship

Beep

The heart monitor was slowing down by the minute

Otabek was lying in the bed

Yuri was sat next to him

He still couldn't believe this was happening. Otabek had been ill for a while but Yuri never expected him to- no. Otabek was fine. He wasn't going to die, Yuri was sure

"Y- Yura," Otabek's broken voice whispered, barely audible above the machines

Beep

"I love.. you, Yu... ra."

"No! You're fine! You're okay, don't talk like that." Yura said desperately. This wasn't happening

"Yura. Can I... ask one thing?"

"Of course,"

Beep

"Sing for me,"

"What?"

"Please,"

Yuri took a deep breath. He hated singing, but he needed to do this.

"You are my sunshine," Yuri began. Otabek's eyes stared wearily at him, and a single tear rolled down both of their cheeks

Beep

"My only sunshine," Yuri's voice broke and his eyes squeezed shut. This couldn't be happening, not now, not ever.

Otabek's eyes fluttered shut and his breathing became more shallow

"You make me happy when skies are grey," 

Beep

"You'll never know, dear, how much I love you," It was too painful to sing now. His speech was quiet and tears flowed down his cheeks. Otabek mouthed something that looked like "I love you,"

Silence

Otabek's heart monitor flatlined

"Please don't take my sunshine away," Yuri croaked. It's alright, he thought, it will beep again in a minute.

Any minute now

Any second

Any second

Now

Nurses and doctors came pouring into the room. Two of them grabbed Yuri and pulled him out of the way. Someone was screaming. Yuri then realised it was him.

"He's gone," one of the doctors said

No

No

NO

"You're lying!" Yuri shouted

"I'm sorry."

Yuri ran out of the hospital, not caring for the nurses calling after him, not caring for Viktor and Yuuri, who were sat in the waiting room, chasing after him

He couldn't

He sat on the bridge

Viktor grabbed him

The rest was a blur

One he wouldn't like to remember

All he knew was that he was alive

Otabek wasn't.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

I'll always love you and make you happy,

If you will only say the same.

But if you leave me and love another,

You'll regret it all some day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I was crying really hard while writing this


End file.
